


Alt+F4

by cynikawa



Category: kimetsu, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Giyuu is bad with technology, M/M, Sabito is disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynikawa/pseuds/cynikawa
Summary: Giyuu doesn’t understand what Alt+F4 means.
Relationships: Sabito/Tomioka Giyuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	Alt+F4

“Sabito, why can’t I exit from this window?” Giyuu asked. Sabito looked over.

“Is your laptop frozen?” Sabito replied. Giyuu kept clicking the mouse pad in hopes of getting the current window to go away.

“I don’t know. When I press the red X in the corner, it just doesn’t go away. Help me?” Giyuu said.

“Try Alt+F4. Should close the window.” Sabito recommended. Giyuu nodded.

“It’s not working.”

“What do you mean it’s not working?”

“I mean I pressed ALT and then F4, and it’s still not closing.” Giyuu said. Sabito looked over from the couch.

“Try closing your laptop and opening it again. You sure you pressed Alt and then F4?” Sabito asked.

“Yes, I’m sure I pressed the correct buttons in the right sequence.” Giyuu said. He pushed the laptop lid down and kept it down for a few seconds, before lifting it up. The tab was still open.

“Sabito, it’s not working.”

“Holy god, what the hell? Giyuu, press the Alt button, hold it down, and then press the F4 button! It should work.”

“Wait so I press A, hold it down, press L, hold it down, then press T, hold it down, press F, hold it down, then press 4, and it exits the tab?” Giyuu asked.

“Giyuu, what the fuck? Show me what’s wrong.” Sabito said as he walked over.

“Look, it doesn’t close the window when I press ALT F4.” Giyuu said. He pressed the A key, the L key, the T key, the F key, and finally, the 4 key.

“Giyuu, do you know what an Alt button is? I thought you were better than this,” Sabito groaned. “Here, gimme.”

Giyuu raised an eyebrow, but handed his laptop over.

“Look, the Alt button, right here. Press it and hold. Then, look, the F4 button, right here. Press it.” Sabito pushed his finger down on the key. The window closed.

“See?”

“Wow, I didn’t know you could do that…” Giyuu said, clearly dumbfounded. Sabito could only shake his head in disappointment.

“I love you, but you’re seriously lacking in the technology smarts department.” Sabito said. Giyuu only shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Giyuu is a boomer when it comes to technology. Sabito still loves him though.


End file.
